Kid Klaine Drabbles
by KittyKurt18
Summary: A series of drabbles in which Blaine and Kurt are little kids!
1. Necklace Bows!

**Hi! It's nice to meet all of you guys :) I'm KittyKurt18 and I love Glee! **

**The story behind my screen name is that I love to draw, especially when I draw cats. I discovered some pictures that people drew of Klaine as kitty cats and puppies too…so I figured it'd be a cute name for an adorable account! Since I love Kurt and kitties too, the name seemed to fit nicely LOL! Oh and 18's my lucky number!**

**I thought this story concept sounded pretty sweet…so I really hope you guys read it and enjoy it as well! I'm new to the Glee Fanfiction Archive, so feedback is always great! **

"But Mommy!" Kurt cried, "I'm gonna be so lonely when you and Daddy go out for dinner!"

Elisabeth Hummel chuckled, "Grandma is going to be babysitting you, sweetie. You're only 5-years-old…you still have some time before you can watch yourself."

"Yeah, but Grandma always falls asleep…I don't have anyone to play with!" Kurt sighed.

Burt made his way down the stairs and stood by his wife's side, "I don't see why he couldn't just invite Blaine over for a bit."

"That's a good idea. What do you think, Kurt?" Elisabeth nodded.

"Yay!" The little boy cheered, "I'll have SO much more exciting with _Blainers_ here!"

Kurt's parents smiled and told him to be good while they're out. Before leaving they made sure that Grandma had gotten to the house safely. After chatting for a bit, the two adults left, and Kurt went on with waiting for Blaine to get there.

"Guess what, Grandma?" Kurt asked.

"What is it, darling?" She replied.

"My _bestest _friend ever, Blaine is coming over." He answered.

Grandma grinned, "That sounds fun."

Kurt beamed, "It is! Blaine is so much fun to hang out with!"

Right as Grandma was about to respond the doorbell rang and standing on the "welcome mat" was Blaine and his mother. Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms, being so overjoyed that his best friend was getting to stay at his house to play for the rest of the night. While Grandma and Mrs. Anderson chatted about "grownup stuff" Blaine and Kurt wandered off.

Kurt glanced down at his plaid pajamas, "Sorry I look all messy."

Blaine laughed, "I don't care, Kurtie. It's not a fashion show or anything."

"But Mommy told me that it's good to look nice; she said that _every day _can be a fashion show if I wanted to be." Kurt corrected.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Well…what do you want to do?"

Kurt shrugged, "I'm kinda tired…wanna watch TV?"

Blaine nodded eagerly, "Can we watch in your Mommy and Daddy's room again like we did last time? They have such a big TV!"

"Sure!" Kurt grinned, grabbing for his friend's hand and running up the stairs towards his parent's room.

The two jumped onto the huge fluffy mattress and giggled as the pillows flew everywhere. Blaine flicked the television on and lied down to face the screen, Kurt cuddled up next to him. Just before Kurt could change the channel, Blaine grinned and tousled his hair. The older boy sat up quickly and whimpered:

"Hey! You could have messed it up." Kurt whined.

Blaine giggled mischievously.

"I have to go and fix it now, Blaine…" Kurt sighed, getting up.

The curly-haired-boy raced over to the door on the other side of the room, "Here…we can go in the bathroom so you can see yourself in the mirror."

Kurt groaned, "Blainers, that's not the bathroom door."

"Well what is it then? A magic door to space?" Blaine laughed sarcastically.

Kurt smiled, "No…it's even better."

Blaine's eyes lit up.

"It's a huge room where my daddy and mommy keep their clothes!"

"That does sound pretty cool…" Blaine nodded, "Let's explore!"

"I dunno…" Kurt replied, "I don't wanna get in trouble."

"We won't…as long as we put everything back when we're done looking at all the pretty clothes."

Kurt was so excited about the idea of being able to look through piles of fancy clothing that he went along with Blaine's plan and opened the closet door. Him and his friend ran inside and didn't even bother to pay attention to the fact that the door had swung shut behind them.

"Oooh!" Kurt gushed running over to his mom's shoes and dropped down to their level. He picked them up and ran his fingers over the smooth shiny fabric, "Look at how cool these are, Blaine!"

"Those are awesome!" Blaine agreed, putting down the tie he was holding and looking turning his attention towards the shoes instead.

After moments of being in awe, Kurt looked towards the door that was now completely shut.

"I-I think it's locked, Blaine…"

"Okay…we can just yell for your grandma."

"Good idea!" Kurt grinned and began to knock on the door; Blaine quickly followed. The two yelled "Grandma!" but to their luck, she must've been sleeping because there was no answer.

"What are we gonna do?" Kurt squealed.

Blaine didn't reply…instead he was mesmerized by something else.

"Blaine?"

Still no answer.

"Blaaaine?"

"Pretty." Blaine pointed to the pile of fabric across from him, "Look, Kurtie…look at them!"

"What are they?" Kurt asked his friend.

Blaine shrugged and grabbed one, "I think you wear them like a necklace."

Kurt nodded and picked up another one of them, throwing it over his head and looking over to the mirror across the closet. Blaine joined him and grinned widely.

"I look sa-fis-a-cated." Blaine tried to say, hoping that Kurt, being older than him, would commend him for his "mature" vocabulary.

Kurt giggled, "It's pronounced _sophisticated, _Blainers."

"Oh…" Blaine blushed, "I look sophisticated then…you do too."

"I still kinda wanna know what they are." Kurt sighed.

"Me too."

"I think I might have seen these in a book before…" Kurt recalled, "I don't remember the name, though."

"We should call them…uh…" Blaine looked at the new accessory one more time before coming up with something, "We'll call them…Necklace Bows!"

"I like that name." Kurt smiled, "Necklace Bows it is!"

Just before the two could explore any longer, Grandma opened the closet door and laughed.

"Don't you two look handsome?"

Kurt hugged Blaine tightly, "We look super _so-fis-a-cated_, Blainers."

"Now let's clean this up before Mommy and Daddy get home." Grandma suggested.

**I already have about 30 of these in my notebook and I can't wait to upload them! Thanks for reading :)**

**-KittyKurt18**


	2. Fashion Has No Gender

**Have you guys read Struck By Lighting yet? You totally should! It was such an amazing book :) I never knew that Chris was a writer…but it's so cool to see that he is! **

**Anyways, it's the weekend in between semesters, so I don't have any assignments due and will be able to write more :)**

**Also, my drabbles aren't always going to be in order or contain both Blaine and Kurt. This one is more "Kurt-centric" whereas the next might be a Klaine!fic or one that's revolving around Blaine :)**

Burt felt guilty. He felt as if he should've addressed his son earlier; maybe if he did, they both could have avoided this. It wasn't normal for children of his age to be at mute, and Burt had a funny feeling it had to do with the fact that Elisabeth just passed. Kurt didn't cry because of this, he didn't become angry or surprised…he showed absolutely not emotion whatsoever. He stopped talking. Burt would ask about his day but all he ever got in response was a shrug or a nod. That's all he got the past few weeks and now it was beginning to worry him. The first day of Kindergarten was right around the corner, and Burt wasn't sure of what he'd do about that. Could he even send Kurt in if he wouldn't talk?

He made up his mind the day before school was said to start; hoping that if his son went to class, he'd make some new friends and become a little happier for once. Midafternoon, Burt interrupted Kurt from coloring and told him that they needed to have a chat…maybe if he made school sound amazing, Kurt would engage in some sort of conversation. The little boy, who looked younger than 5-years-old, put down his crayons and followed his father into the living room. They both sat on the couch and Burt took a deep breath before beginning, he also mentally crossed his fingers and hoped that this would work.

"Um…" Burt tried to find words that a little kid could reciprocate to, "Tomorrow is the first day of kindergarten, Kurt."

The child nodded.

"And since you're 5 now, you get to be a big boy and go to school…" Burt sighed when he noticed that Kurt looked very uninterested. His lips were pursed, and his mind was somewhere else.

Burt began to remember what school was like for him…he recalled how his mom would always force him into wearing a "formal" looking outfit on the first day of school to make a good impression. He hated it, but had a hunch that Kurt wouldn't mind at all. Suddenly, an idea hit him right in the face…he finally figured out how to make school sound enjoyable for his son.

"Do you wanna know a Hummel family tradition?" Burt asked.

Kurt didn't say anything.

"Every year, right before the first day of school, we go out to the mall and buy the most amazing outfit we can find for the first day of school!" Burt beamed.

Kurt's round emerald orbs grew wider as he nodded.

"Well, come on!" Burt grinned, standing up, "We can go to the mall right now."

Kurt got up and headed for the closet right by the front door. He pulled on his purple rain boots after glancing out the window to see it was drizzling out. Burt was new at the "parenting" stuff, but he remembered that Elisabeth would make sure that Kurt was bundled up before going out into the rain. Without much hesitation, Burt grabbed a jacket from the closet and helped Kurt to put it on. He kneeled down and zipped it up before standing back up to get his own jacket.

The whole ride to the mall was almost silent. Kurt stared out the window, not making any noise other than the occasional sigh.

"I think we're here, scooter." Burt pulled into a parking spot and the two climbed out from the car. Burt grabbed Kurt's hand to make sure he'd be safe. Kurt nuzzled his face into his father's arm each time a gust of wind would blow past them. It might've not been so cold out if it hadn't been windy that day.

The second they stepped inside, Burt could see his son instantly become excited. He glanced at all of the pretty dresses that were on the rack in front of him and began to walk towards them. Burt gave a small laugh before following him.

"This is really beautiful." Kurt said in a tiny whisper, holding a red maxi dress in between his hands. On the sleeves were gold accents and lace.

Burt smiled, "It is! But I don't know if the stuff here would fit you very well."

Kurt laughed a little and nodded, "Can we go to the kids section?"

Burt felt happier that Kurt was talking a little bit more now, "Sounds like a plan."

They were glad to see that the kids clothing was right around the corner from where they were already standing. Kurt looked cheerier than ever when he got to the stuff that he could fit into. He instantly dove into a rack and examined each and every shirt that was hanging there. Burt joined him and tried his best to act interested in the clothes. Kurt was happy, and that was all that mattered to Burt at the moment.

"I like this one, daddy." Kurt held out a cream-colored sweater that had a green star right in the middle of it.

"It's very…pretty, Kurt. Do you want to get it?" Burt replied.

Kurt nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem, scooter."

"I think I have green pants at home that match."

Burt chuckled at how his son was already putting the outfit together in his head, "Do you have any shoes for it?" he added.

Kurt looked shocked at the fact that he almost forgot, "No, daddy."

"We should go get a pair then." Burt decided, "Let's pay for the shirt first… we can go to the shoe area after."

Kurt had even more fun in the shoe section. He loved looking at all the fancy heels on his way over to the boy's shoes. Once they got there, Kurt instantly spotted his dream shoes. They were burlap colored with a brown leather like band going around the perimeter of them. They were slip-ons and looked like the perfect match for his first day of school outfit. Without looking any further, the two bought the shoes and headed home.

"Thanks for taking me to the mall, daddy."

"You're welcome, scooter. I'm glad you had a good time." Burt grinned.

* * *

"Wake up, buddy." Burt nudged his son's shoulder in attempt to wake him up.

Hanging on the doorknob to Kurt's room were his pants and shirt. Right beneath them rested the new shoebox. Kurt had set them out the night before, feeling so "grownup" since he always saw his dad do that with his work clothes.

"Morning." Kurt replied, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning…are you excited for your first day of school?"

Kurt nodded and turned towards his clothes, "Can I get dress now?"

Burt laughed, "Why don't we go and have breakfast first?"

Kurt rolled out of bed. His hair stuck up in a hundred different directions, making him look absolutely adorable. He dragged his tired body over to the kitchen, trying hard to not trip over his long pajama pants. Kurt sat down and ate a little bit of cereal before putting his dish into the sink.

"I'm going to get ready, daddy."

"Okay, scooter. I'm gonna get ready for work too. Wanna meet back in the kitchen once we're done so I can walk you to the bus stop?"

Kurt nodded and turned on his feet, heading for his room to grab his clothes. He then went into the bathroom and began to get dressed. Kurt figured he should save the shoes for last, so while he waited for his dad, he began to brush his teeth and comb his hair. He quickly became frustrated with the fact that his hair wouldn't stay in one place. Kurt then remembered that his mom use to use this "jelly-like" stuff to keep his hair from flopping in front of his face. He opened up the cabinet and grabbed the bottle that looked familiar, squirting some of the stick stuff into his hands and rubbing it into his hair…it still didn't look right, though.

"Daddy?" Kurt asked, "Stepping out from the bathroom."

His dad walked over to his, being ready for work now, "Yeah?"

"I don't think I did this right…" He sighed.

Burt let out a small laugh, "Here…let's wash that out."

Once Burt washed Kurt's hair and blow dried it, he decided to try the gel again. This time, Burt only used a little bit, knowing that if he used the amount that Kurt did, he'd probably have to wash his son's hair again. They didn't have that much time, seeing that the bus would be coming in less than a half hour.

Kurt shook his head, "Stop it."

"Why? I think it looks fine." Burt replied.

Kurt shook his head, "No."

Burt raised his eyebrow with confusion. He had done Kurt's hair plenty of times before, and never once did Kurt not like it. Something was up…

"It looks fine, scooter…you've got to get down to the bus stop soon…I can't wash it out again."

Kurt's voice became more pitched, "But I don't like it!" Burt could see the tears form in his son's eyes. Yes, Kurt cared about his appearance, but never this much. It wasn't the hair gel that was bothering him; it had to be something else.

"Why don't you like it?" Burt tried, his tone softening. He didn't want to become angry with Kurt and make things worse.

Kurt looked down at his bare feet and mumbled, "It's not how Mommy makes it look."

Burt bit his lip and tried to find the right words to say. He knew that deep down inside Kurt was upset about his mother…he had to be; what child wouldn't? Burt pulled his son in for a hug, rubbing comforting circled on his back. He felt his heartbreak as Kurt quivered and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I miss her, daddy…w-why can't I-I see her anymore?"

Burt sighed sympathetically, "You might not be able to see her anymore, Kurt, but mommy will always be in your heart...and I'm positive that she's very proud of you right now."

"S-she is?" Kurt sniffled.

"She's extremely proud of you, Kurt…you should be proud of yourself as well."

Kurt let a small smile play on his lips, "Thanks daddy."

Burt hugged Kurt again.

* * *

"I'll be back at the school to pick you up at 3, okay? Have fun!" Burt grinned as Kurt walked onto the bus.

The bus ride was okay, but Kurt was a little disappointed that he had to sit by himself. Once they were at the school, he was shuffled off to the classroom with a bunch of the other new Kindergarteners. Everything was confusing in the hallways, so Kurt was relieved to be in a class at last. He had a hard time paying attention, being too excited to even think right. His teacher explained some classroom rules and then let the students go into the play-area to make some new friends. Kurt, being slightly shy, sat in the book section and decided to read, rather than play with the trucks and action figures like all the other boys were.

Suddenly, two bigger looking boys towered above him and grabbed his book. Kurt looked up at them with fear in his eyes.

The tallest one laughed, "Babies can't read…and you look like a baby!" He teased.

Kurt sniffled, holding back his tears, "N-no I don't."

"Yes you do!" The other one added, "You dress like a girl too!"

Kurt whimpered, "I-I like m-my clothes. M-my daddy s-says t-they look okay." He was trying so hard to not burst out into tears.

"Well, you're then your Dad's stupid!"

"No he's not!" Kurt cried.

"Your hair is stupid." They mocked. One of them bent down and pulled Kurt's hair, causing the small boy to start crying.

"You're such a baby!" They snickered and walked off, leaving Kurt behind and crying.

Kurt made the teacher call his dad so he could go home. He didn't like school anymore, or the Hummel tradition; he didn't even like his new clothes anymore. The poor boy couldn't stop crying and when his dad got there, Burt was extremely worried about his son.

"What happened?" Burt asked, walking up to the teacher.

"I'm not sure…" She sighed, "He didn't tell me."

"Are you okay, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head, "T-those boys," He pointed to the bullied, "T-they t-took my b-book and…and called m-me an u-ugly girl a-and pulled m…my hair."

Burt looked at the teacher with disgrace. It was her job to look out for things like this.

"Well thank you for calling, we're going to get going now." Burt replied coldly.

"I'm sorry that I didn't catch the boys earlier…"

Burt walked out with his son before she could even finish her sentence. Him and Kurt got into the car and headed for home, Kurt still being a little shaken up by the situation.

"D-daddy? I-I'm not an ugly g-girl right?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

"Not at all, Kurt. Fashion has NO gender and you're allowed to wear whatever you want, even if others don't like it."

Kurt nodded, "Thanks, daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, scooter."

**I hope you liked it! I had fun writing this :) I thought it was very sweet :) **

**-KittyKurt18**


End file.
